black_lightning_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Peter Gambi
Peter EspositoThe Book of Revelations, better known as Peter Gambi, is a main character in Black Lightning. Early Life Years ago, Gambi became member of The A.S.A. It is unknown what he exactly does in the organization. At some point, he met Jefferson Pierce and became his father figure as well as helping him fight crime. Throughout the Series Season 1 In The Resurrection, Gambi was first seen walking back to his shop at night. He notices the door has been cracked open. Gambi cautiously walked in and immediately came to Jefferson's aide as he laid on the floor unconscious. Later on, he was watching the news just as Jefferson was waking up. He told Jefferson that he thought he was done being Black Lightning as he pointed towards the news report. Jefferson thanked him for patching up his wound. Gambi told him how Freeland needed him and asked what he would do next. However, Jefferson told him that he's not becoming Black Lightning again as Jenifer is safe. Gambi reminded Jefferson that he became Black Lightning to give the community hope and give the evil something to be afraid of. He went on to say how the evil has plagued not only the city but also the entire world since he stopped being Black Lightning. Jefferson argued that he originally became Black Lightning to kill Tobias as revenge for murdering his father, Alvin Pierce. Jefferson told him how the violence will never end and that he always came out to be the loser. He went on about him and Lynn on the verge reconciling and Black Lightning will not jeopardize it. Gambi said he understood how important repairing his relationship with Lynn is; however, Gambi told him that Jefferson knew the day would come, he would have to come out of retirement. The next day, Gambi was working in his shop until Jefferson came in. He informed Gambi that Jennifer and Anissa were kidnapped by The One Hundred. Gambi told Jefferson to go downstairs as he closed his shop to prevent people from coming in. Downstairs, he showed Jefferson the designs to his new suit. The Resurrection In LaWanda: The Book of Hope, Gambi was listening to Jefferson rant about Lala and Will not being arrested for kidnapping his daughter. Gambi told Jefferson how understood him, but if he had died at the Seahorse Motel, then the city would not have any hope to rise up and fight against the 100. Jefferson told him that he wasn't protecting the city, but only wanted to protect his daughters. Therefore, Gambi suggested Jefferson get back into his suit and he would hack the Freeland Police Department, so he could find Will. Once Will was found, Will would turn against Lala and lead them to him. Gambi told Jefferson that if Lala is arrested, they would find out who's the leader of the 100. Jefferson told him that once they get Lala, he will stop being Black Lightning for good. The morning after LaWanda's murder, Gambi called Jefferson to let him know that he found Will's body along with his phone. Jefferson said that Lala is getting desperate and informed him of LaWanda's murder. Gambi reassured Jefferson that they would find Lala. He hung up and left the alley. Later on, he contacted Jefferson to inform him that he'd found Lala's location. In LaWanda: The Book of Burial In Black Jesus Physical Appearance Peter is an elderly Caucasian man with gray hair and mustache. When he is working in his shop, he mostly wears suit vests while wearing casual attire outside of work. Personality Peter is a kind-hearted and nice guy who looks out for the Pierce family. Peter knew Jefferson for a long time and after his father died, he raised Jefferson himself. He was a like surrogate father and caretaker to Jefferson and a surrogate grandfather to Jefferson's kids. Powers and Abilities Abilities * Computer specialist/Expert computer hacker: Gambi has seen be a capable computer specialist, with making a virtual training simulation for Jefferson to focus on his electrical powers. * Combat suit production: Gambi as a Tailor, was capable of making Jefferson his suits as Black Lightning. * Expert Engineer: Gambi has seen to be a capable engineer from making the Electro Vision Goggles for jefferson to see the electrical fields of everything around him. Relationships Allies *Pierce Family **Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning - Savior **Lynn Pierce **Anissa Pierce/Thunder **Jennifer Pierce *Lady Eve † Enemies *The A.S.A - Allies turned Enemies and Attempted Killers Trivia * In the comics, Peter Gambi was a tailor that was formerly the hitman that assassinated Jefferson Pierce's father. As an act of penance, he aided Pierce into becoming the vigilant Black Lightning.Peter Gambi on DC Database * He has known Jefferson since he was 12 years old. * Peter Gambi is similar to Alfred Pennyworth from the Batman series and Lucius Fox. Appearances References Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Main Characters